Engraved into the Soul
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Discontinued: Read Author's notice. Status will change to complete after two days.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Why the hell would i own HP characters? I didn't make the book. T-T durr!_**

**_Okay now the warning is below so no flames from you haters. Now this was meant as a oneshot but...well it says at the end - i'm too lazy to type it all right now so this will be like short story chaptered thingie whatever._**

_**This is not based on Harry Potter plotline. **_

_**Warning **__****__** SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/SLASH is contained in this story, don't like it? DON'T READ IT! Yes, I always put some lemon – that or graphic make out scenes I guess XD. Later on though.**_

_**Title of Story: Engraved into the soul**_

_**Title of Chapter: Kisses are better than your words - Asshole**_

_**--**_

"You don't know what your doing Draco."

I snorted and kept throwing my clothes in my backpack

"Please! You're mother would die if she saw this!"

I scowled and turned to him, my father. "She left you," _'And me' _I added mentaly. "Lucius. Why don't you just accept it already?"

A flash of pain came across on my father's face. '_Weren't you the one to teach me this: Malfoy's do not show their true emotions.'_

I have to get out of here before _it _hits.

**Quilt.**

That's all I ever felt every time I brought **her** up. It's the only thing I have felt for the past three years, with every mistake I did. I stuffed some money and zipped that compartment. I quickly zipped anything that was open and threw the bag over my shoulder and stomped my way to the door. My hand touched the cold, golden, door knob but I turned to my broken father and sighed.

"I'll come back Dad. You know I will. So don't do anything stupid okay?" I bit my lip and looked at the elegantly designed door. "I'll call when I can." I opened the door and walked out the door.

I didn't have to look back to know that my father was crying, **alone.** Every since mother left – father had always been alone. Even I couldn't fill that hole in his heart, and I'm his son.

I walked into the streets for hours - wandering for a good hotel.

I sighed as I felt a drop of water hit my face. "Fuck!" I pulled the hood of my sweater over my head and ran. The rain poured but I couldn't find a place to hide under. _'Well I always end up with this kind of bad luck.'_

_**XOXOXO Third Person XOXOXO**_

Draco closed his eyes; it seems his hood is not very helpful in this hard rain. _'Damn it! Why do I always leave when the weather is bad!?' _

The blonde didn't see what happen but felt hit something hard, yet soft at the same time – a person. The two toppled over and with the little yelp from both of them Draco was able to tell that his cushion was a man. The blond eyelashes fluttered as the eyelids opened. Silver met with emerald – Draco swore it could have been like looking over a forest of trees. He felt the muscular body underneath him and sucked in his breath – he kept staring. Draco jumped when his human cushion spoke.

"Getting off anytime soon or are you going to keep staring at me like an idiot?"

Draco scowled. _'FUCK his looks! He is a total asshole!!' _

He hurried out of the man's lap and watched as the guy picked up his pair of shades. The guy stood up and Draco found them both at the same height, although the blonde was a little bit taller. Draco eyes looked in another direction, still trying somewhere to hide. He felt the guy's gaze study him. It wasn't until he felt the warmth of another body that he jumped back and looked at the man.

The man just smirked and took a step towards him. "How much for one night?"

Draco blinked and growled. "I am not a prostitute."

The man laughed. "Oh man you still haven't recognized me? Usually men or women do and want some."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The man took his chance and scooted forward. Draco saw that hand reaching for him and swung to smack it away. Instead he found his hand caught, his chest pressed up the other, their breaths hit each others faces and both shivered from the cold. The eyes meet up so that the endless silver pools met the forever forest of green with anger. "What the fuck are you doing?" Draco said through his gritting teeth.

That _annoying_ laugh rang out once again. Draco gasped as the other's hip grinded into his. "Feeling you up."

"Okay – you are a random stranger who is randomly feeling me up in the freaking rain. Are you an idiot or something?"

The man snorted. "The idiot would be you. You haven't tried to push me away."

Draco stumbled over words but felt himself being picked up. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Wounding your pride princess – no actually I can tell you are a runaway so I'd thought I'd take you to my hotel."

Draco gaped. "For your information I am not a runaway."

"Sure why else would a little boy like you play in the rain?"

"Oh you are such an asshole!!"

"Aw, I love you too." the man mocked.

Draco squirmed. He didn't notice that the two were walking somewhere.

"You know keep this up and I might drop you."

Draco scoffed. "Good who would want to be in your arms anyways?"

The man chuckled. "You." Before Draco could protest the two entered into a hotel.

The hotel attendant saw them and ran up to the two. "Welcome back Mr. Potter."

Potter…Why does that name seem so familiar? Sounds like that famous…OH!

"Hermione, just because you work here doesn't mean you should treat me any different – we're friends." The man said.

The girl smiled but looked at me. "Who is this Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He was wandering around in the rain."

Draco felt like a baby when that woman gave me a very concerned look. A look meant for a child.

Hermione gasped. "Oh you poor thing! What are you waiting for Harry?! Get him in your room!! He could get sick!" Those brown eyes stared at Draco with concern.

Draco eyebrows knitted together. "Wait a sec- PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!!"

The two, most random, people he had ever met in his whole life – well except for his two best friends but still!

"See you around Hermione. Don't worry I'll take care of this little guy." Harry winked and walked into the elevator despite all of Draco's protests.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I think you know that by now." Harry started to hum and Draco scowled.

"Yes, Harry Potter – the singer from the band: **Golden Boys**. So what?"

Draco watched those eyebrows go up and heard a ding from the elevator. _'DAMN! I forgot about struggling to get out of here!'_

Harry put the struggling Draco down to search for his card. Draco tried to make a run for it but a he was being pulled back. He yelled out in frustration and kicked his legs in the air while swinging his arms around.

"DAMN HOOD! LET ME GO!!"

"No can do." Harry said putting the card into the slot and opening his door. He dragged the soaked blonde inside the room. The last yank had Draco landing on the bed. Harry kicked the door closed and locked it quickly. Draco watched as Harry walked towards some very fancy wooden drawers and went through them. Draco felt some cloth hit him in the face and growled.

"Bathroom door is straight ahead – go take a warm bath and relax. I don't need to take care of a sick kid like you." Harry said.

Draco gaped and scowled. "Just an FYI my name is Draco Malfoy you ass."

"Should I care? You're just like a whore – no need to know their names. Besides you'll be leaving tomorrow."

Draco growled and stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door. _'Just because he's a celebrity doesn't mean he can say such hurtful things…calling me a whore…' _Draco leaned against the wall and slumped down. He heard a sob leave his throat as he curled into a little ball.

He didn't know how long he was like that but he slowly started to drift into a sleep.

'_Warm…very warm…I'm safe…I'm…what the fuck?_' Draco's eyes widen only to be looking at a very handsome face. Draco sucked in his breath when he heard the man breathing.

Draco would have slid out of the bed but the arms around his waist held him tightly. The blonde gasped as he realized the lack of his originally soaked clothes. He scowled. _'T-That bastard fucking changed my clothes!' _

A soft moan came from the man and Draco found himself flushing. _'God that was the sexiest sound I have ever heard. Besides hearing his voice when I'm listening to his music.'_

Yes, Draco was a fan of the Golden Boys – he just never showed how much of a fan. Apparently he had a secret crush – just like every girl – on the lead singer. Draco held back a snort. Except now he found out that the lead singer is a freaking asshole.

Harry moaned again and brought the blonde closer. Draco flushed even more. _'Never thought I'd be snuggling with my favorite celebrity.'_

Draco unconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind the ear. He smiled and rested his head against the arm under it. His eyelids fell and he found wonderful dreams afterwards.

-- Morning --

Something pressed again his head. Whatever it was made him slightly conscious. Until he felt something shift and groaned. Something was going away but he couldn't place of what was leaving and he really didn't want it to go.

"Shit…" a voice whispered. Despite the fact the voice had cursed it was very heavenly. Draco clinged onto whatever it was that was leaving. He fluttered his eyelids open while his eyes met with the never ending forest green just like before. The green melt into the silver ice eyes and Draco saw the man shuddered.

Draco eyes widened when he felt hot lips pressed around his. The blonde knew – that this was some kind of test kiss – but what came with it was want.

'_**No – A need' **_A voice inside his head corrected.

Draco lips trembled at this new sensation. It was like a drug – he wanted _more. _This may have been a first kiss between the two but it felt like they have been doing it for centuries. It was _sweetly_ painful, like a deadly **poison**. Draco wanted to push away and hide from it. He didn't want the need – this new addiction. He didn't want to receive the right brand of poison – to slowly torture him.

Those warms lips left and the two stared at each other. Draco lips parted – it was just someones lips pressed against his – but it made him have such a reaction. The after affect of that small simple kiss left something behind. What is this feeling?

'_I guess this guy isn't bad after all…god what a kiss makes you think…' _Draco eyes went unfocused while he drived deep into his mind to comprehend this new situation.

"Well…"

Draco looked up at Harry and waited for the man to finish his sentence.

"You kiss better than any whore that's for sure."

Draco clutched at the sheets. "YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER WHEN YOU **DON'T **SPEAK!!"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. _'I know.'_ The celebrity thought.

_**--**_

_**YAY! Finished with this. I was going to make a long oneshot but what the hay? I'll just make it into like a five or six chaptered story. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry if its confusing. I came up with the idea while I was being bored and eating chocolate lolz. **_


	2. You liar!

_**Story Title: Engraved into the Soul**_

_**Warning **__****__** SHOUNEN-AI/SLASH/YAOI is in this story! Lemon will be in this story in later chapters. You don't like this stuff? DON'T READ IT THEN!**_

_**No flames will be tolerated if it's hating on slash. **_

_**This story – as said in the first chapter – is not based on the Harry Potter plot line.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did all male characters would be on crack and waving rainbow flags. Dumbledore would be running around nude – killing Voldemort. The girls would be making out and Hogwarts would be hosting an orgy! **_

_**Just barely made a summary since the one in front is ugly – not talking bout first chapter it has no summary. **_

_**Summary: Escaping from life is not all that bad? I mean running away couldn't hurt right? Especially if you run into your all time favorite – which is mixed with a hint humongous crush on I might add – celebrity. How can THAT be bad? Well Draco Malfoy – has meet that biggest crush of his lifetime celebrity and found out the truth – that guy…is an ASS!**_

_**Okay let's just say this chapter will be short. The writers block is bad but I'm trying my best to push it away. –tackles it down for now- GO FOR THE GOAL –groowls-**_

_**Chapter Title: You liar!**_

_**--**_

_-- 5 year old Draco --_

_A little boy sat in the middle of the living room playing with his blocks. He giggled when all of them toppled over. _

_The boy heard a scream and became alerted of his parents coming out of the room. His eyes danced happily as he saw his mother come down the stairs and wobbled his way to her. _

"_Mommy!" the child called out on the happy note. The small blond flinched at his mother's angry glare. Draco noticed the suitcase she had dragged down and cocked his head. He saw his father at the top of the stairs with tears streaming down the face and whimpered._

'_Something bad...' was all Draco could some up with. He stared dumbly as his mother stomped her way out and slammed the door – exiting his life forever._

_Darkness wrapped around Draco._

"_Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" _

_Silence was all that answer._

_The boy grew older – to a teenager to be exactly._

'_I am alone. I will always be alone.'_

'_I'm scared.'_

_--_

Draco blinked. _'Where had that little daydream come from? Depressing…'_

A growl came from his mouth. "Damn that jerk." Draco sighed as he thought of that kiss. It wasn't his first kiss. He's mom has been gone for a while and it wasn't until three years ago when he started going through his 'rebellious' phase. Apparently that involved a lot of make out sessions.

Draco stroked his lips with his fingers – that kiss was special in a way. It was like a first kiss for him because it was so different. Not in like different way – definitely not like that. It was a new taste to him. Draco sighed again. It's been a couple hours since Harry had left which was right after the kiss with an annoying remark. "Be a good little whore and stay put." Draco mimicked with venom. "Oh I will get my revenge for that mark my words."

Draco jumped when he heard the door click open – he scrambled off the bed. By the time the intruders walked in he was on the floor tangled in blankets. "Ow…"

A voice reached his ears. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in Harry's room?"

Draco looked up and recognized the people who walked in almost immediately. He tried to stand up again but tripped over the blankets. A brown haired boy came up and caught him in time.

The red head snorted. The two that came in are also from the Golden Boy band – the red head was obviously Ronald Weasley while the brunette was Neville Longbottom.

"You okay?"

Draco nodded and quickly untangled himself. "Stupid blankets." He threw them on the bed. Ron grabbed his wrist with a lot of strength.

"Again. Who are you…and what the hell are you doing in Harry's room?"

Draco yanked his wrist out of the hand. "My name is Draco Malfoy," He lifted his head proudly and glared down at Ron, seeing how he was a bit taller. "- and I'm only in here because that stupid bastard wouldn't just let me stay in the rain."

Neville gasped. "Are you a runaway?"

Draco sighed. "No! My dad knows I left and he knows I am going to come back!"

"Oh."

Ron scowled. "Harry's not a bastard if he let someone like you into his room."

Draco put his hands on his hips. "What the hell is your problem?"

Ron took a step closer to Draco. "You. That's what."

Draco growled. Neville pushed the two away from each other. "Make peace not war!"

Draco and Ron ignored him. Neville tried again and took his hand out for Draco to shake. "Hi I'm-"

Draco put his hand up. "I know. I can fucking tell a celebrity from 'normal' people."

Ron fisted his hands. "Don't talk to him like that!"

"I wasn't talking to you bitch!"

Before fist where thrown a voice yelled out into the room. "What the hell is going on?!"

All heads turned towards the door to see Harry. Ron pointed at Draco while Draco pointed at Ron. Neville pointed at both of them.

"He-"

"He-"

"They were about to fight!" Neville got out first.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well don't. Okay guys I got to introduce you to a friend of mine. Come on in." Harry said to someone while he side stepped out of the doorway.

A tall, dark skinned male walked in. Draco gaped. The male blinked and a look of fear went on the face, which turned into sorrow and regret.

"Draco…"

Draco backed up and sat on the bed. _'What the hell…why the hell…no…I thought…'_

Harry looked between the two. "Um…this is Blaise Zabini he's going to be our new agent."

Ron smiled with a slight blush on his face and Neville just smiled – trying to get one back from Blaise. Those dark chocolate eyes just kept staring at Draco.

Draco stood up suddenly. He walked passed Blaise and closed the door behind him – after that he ran as fast as he could.

'_You lied to me!'_ Draco thought as he passed a park. He kept running – tears started to blind his way.

'_I thought you were dead!!'_

_**--**_

_**As I said short chapter. All I know is that next chapter will show what happened between Blaise and Draco. Pansy Parkinson will make her way onto the scene. Draco meets a man name…? Well…you can guess that part . Slight Drarry in the next chapter too.**_


	3. Important Notice

Wow, so hi! I'm posting this notice in several of my stories so if you are subscribed to several…I am soooo sorry for spamming you. And for exciting you if you like whatever story you are looking at.

Okay, so as you might notice, most of these stories have not been updated for a _very_ long time. I'll be honest it is due to laziness, lack of motivation, college, and life in general. Some people who have good work ethic can probably continue a story even after weeks or months of neglect. Unfortunately, I do not have work ethic. I work well under pressure and it is horrible. But it works for me and I'm currently taking a class that could help me fix that.

Below is a list of discontinued stories and the general idea as to where the story was headed. Please feel free to take the story and make it your own. I don't recommend using my chapters simply because my style of writing [back then] may not fit your own. **So if you do intend to use my previous chapters…please just let me know. I'll screenshot the conversation and I'll send you the link just in case someone notices.** Feel free to send me the link to your version these stories, doesn't matter if it is on FF . net or not.

**Do NOT take stories that are not on this list, it means I'm planning to continue them when I have time. Also do not use the same title, again I rather you make it more your own than anything.**

I'm also putting up what stories I plan to re-write or continue after my discontinued list has ended.

* * *

**Discontinued Stories:**

**The Matters of the Heart**: This story really wasn't meant to be anything serious and I think when I pushed into that I just lost interest. Not to mention that when I look back on it, I just really dislike how I wrote it. Draco gets way out of character to me and there was no real plot that I can sense now. I definitely mad Draco too powerful.

If you do take up this story, one suggestion is just leave Harry up to having those Voldemort related visions. I'd like to make Draco just a regular Veela who spouts wings or turns into some weird looking bird when his mate is in danger [then again I only made him half Veela]. Also I think the Golden Trio would be out and about more often. And no second language but French maybe. And since I still haven't learned a second language…I suggest just using bold or italics or something to say 'this is not in english'. LOL

**Plans**: I never really planned the story too much. I had wanted Draco and Harry to remain unbounded throughout the Horcrux hunt. It eventually would've caused Draco's healthy to decline gradually throughout the year. And since this is set in the first book [I think?], Draco's healthy will continue to change to drastic measures. I am not sure how to incorporate Harry into the story via floo call or call by mirror simply because there are only two mirrors [which I think would have been kept by Ron or Hermione just in case] and floo call [but they are on the run]. I think I would change Draco's relationship with Bella to be more of a "I-tolerate-you" sort of thing. If anything, Draco would just have acquaintances. I suggest making Draco a year ahead of Bella. So I believe in the first book she was a sophomore[?], if not then my bad. I just want Draco to graduate – I do NOT want him involved in Bella's vampire-human war. Simply because he has to deal with his shit and there is a chance that Voldemort is allies with some of these 'evil' vampires. I'd like to think Draco is smart enough not to risk it – so he can help in the most subtle ways if you can manage to think of some.

**Remind me how to Breathe**: Trust me, this is hard to give up. Simply because when I wrote it I was going through an emotional time. The reason I am giving it up is because I got tired of trying to bring up those same emotions after I got past it. If I had to change anything it would be the thoughts of death – while it is a strong emotion in the story…I think that someone who is already close to dying wouldn't focus as much on it as I made Draco. Yes, he's in pain. But I think growing up as a Malfoy has taught him how to mask that or push it all aside. Plus he's meant to be snotty. If anything, I would just put one chapter where these thoughts come into his head but he completely pushes them saying 'I'm a Malfoy, their lives would be dull without me'. This could be his most human factor. Denial and oppression. Because I would think that growing up in his household held a lot of rules – something that he follows [unless he's trying to be sneaky lol].

**Plans**: Again, I had no set outline or plans. Everything I do can be very vague unless I feel like writing otherwise. This story was probably going to be a depressing one. I had planned for Harry to reject Draco – not because he didn't care [not love] for Draco, but because Harry can be complex. . Generally Harry seems to be a very anti-romance guy. Not that he doesn't fall in love and doesn't like it. It is just that he never really received love from his relatives or friends until he was 11. I imagine Harry to have a lot of psychological issues. These issues would get in the way of his acceptance. Also, I think because Harry grew up with muggles who hated anything abnormal – he would have some trouble accepting homosexuality. Mostly because it was never an option before and it really can either be a "hush hush" thing or a "none of your business" thing or even a "you didn't ask" thing. Anyways, in the end I had planned Draco to die from being rejected [and because he was so weak in the first place…I would have had him die within a month or a week]. I actually think this could have been a strong and emotional story. So I'm not sure if I won't dabble in it again but if I do it'll be a re-write. Other than that feel free to use it as your own.

**How to Love a Porn Star**: I'll admit I will NEVER ever even consider re-writing this. This was way back when I used the words "uke" and "seme". I just…ugh…no. NO. I had no plans for this then. I have no plans for it now. So feel free to change and warp it into anything. Hell, make it pure smut for all I care!

If you REALLY need ideas…

Harry is still a prude; however Draco teaches him the wonders of sex. However, Harry also realizes that sex without feelings is kind of lonely. Harry and Draco don't have to be in a relationship at all. If anything it would just be sexual. I don't expect this to be a drama filled story. Actually, I'd imagine AU!Non-Magic! Harry would try to stay away from all the drama. Things I definitely would change, Dudley. Make him mean again – or at least show him gradually growing up.

**Engraved into the Soul**: Another story that makes me shiver. I dislike this one, I'm not sure why I started it back then. Basically its Draco comes from a rich but broken home. Harry is famous but doesn't like it. I actually don't remember what I wanted to go for. I think I just wrote this for the heck of it.

BUT if you REALLY need ideas…

I think this could be a jaded! Harry type of story. Draco would be a snot and a brat but he'd have more understanding of Harry. I'd figure Harry would be an orphan, though it would be better if he lost his parents when he was a bit older like 8 or 10. So he would have been in an orphanage or foster care, I don't care~. As for Draco, he's coming to terms with his parents recent divorce. He is also getting over an old love who is supposedly dead [Blaise: ideas for this…well none except his mother didn't approve?]. I suppose the story would mostly be about coming to terms with past/recent experiences. And also learning how to trust or love again.

* * *

**Re-Writes:**

Alohomora - Still going with the same plot with a few changes, Draco won't be as…vulnerable in this one.

Chosen to Love a Rival - Possible changes: Title, plot, creature name, attitudes

Fear of the Dark - was being rewritten, will still be rewritten.

Slave of the Masks - major plot change, going in a whole new direction people!

My Savior and His Dragon - an AU world that I'm still fixing. Title change is inevitable.

* * *

**Continuing**:

Sasuke's New Little Brother - Sorry! I've been really busy lately and I actually have been writing chapters. I have to edit them many times because of reasons a recent critique has told me I switch from past to present a lot and that I write to tell a story and not 'show' it visually. I blame essays [and me] on that last bit, you have to keep yourself un-biased from the topic so I'm stuck in that mindset.

Mistletoe Love Spell - Strictly a holiday thing. Didn't do it this year because I was in Big Bear w/o my laptop this time…and I had a few drinks. LOL

* * *

Again, please let me know if you are taking one of my stories and using my old crappy chapters! Also note that the re-writes and continuing list is not stories you can take! Sorry, but I'm still interested in them.

Also I plan on taking some of my old one-shots down - some of them will replaced with a new file though too.


End file.
